Young Blood
by Aviator39
Summary: :: To properly do penance, one must express contrition for one's sins... And perform acts to repair the damage caused by those transgressions. It is only when those acts are complete that the slate can truly be wiped clean... And amnesty gives way to a new beginning ::


Copyright (c) 2016 by Aviator39 under the Copyright Act of 1978 which states that works written under a pseudonym are protected for 95 years after publication or 120 years from creation, whichever is shorter. Stealing and/or plagiarize any aspect of this story is grounds to sue you! You have been warned. You will be reported if you violate this Copyright..

* * *

 **Lust: (n) very strong sexual desire, a passionate desire for someone; (theology) a sensual appetite regarded as sinful.**

* * *

It takes a considerable amount of practice to sneak into his home. He will give the intruders that.

He hears them from his bedroom as he's unbuttoning his shirt from the day, suit jacket tossed onto the bed, annoyance taught in his shoulders and working its way up his spine when he hears the faint trill of a classical score from downstairs.

It's light and teasing, but familiar in a way. Unfortunately, he cannot place it due to the fact that there is a stranger in his home, his sanctuary and he did not invite them. How rude….

He clenched a fist at his side and headed for the door, steps light and nearly soundless against the floorboards thanks to his sock clad feet. The tune is louder now, no walls to cushion the blow now that he's down the stairs and turns for the room the houses the polished sheen on black and white keys.

Who dares enter his home? Who would dare to be so bold?

When he sees the cascade of dark chocolate curls and the scent of burnt flesh, he paused in the doorway, slightly shocked and definitely out of breath. Because she's sitting there like she never left, humming in time with the keys she's playing, a casual expression masking the teasing smirk at the edges of her full lips.

"Katarina?"

She looked up slowly, fingers never ceasing in their play, and she smiled. "You should play the instrument more." She tisks. "Some of the keys stick when I press on them. They should move fluidly without a hitch. I'm disappointed."

Hannibal licked his lips, taking in the sight of her sitting there as if the ten years since he's seen her haven't passed. "Yes, well, I've taken a liking to something else." His gaze flickered to the harpsichord sitting the opposite corner of his office. "But I see you haven't gone out of practice."

"Forgive me if I haven't allowed my pedigree to slip." Katarina smirked as she stood from behind the piano, the heels of her boots muffled by the carpet the piano rested on before making dull clicks as she walked over to him. "Really father, fraternizing with mortals. Helping Agent Jack Crawford and Will Graham to solve murders. And then there's the girl…Abigail Hobbes." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been getting sloppy."

"I think that is a bit of an exaggeration." Hannibal replied evenly, feeling entirely at ease despite his dress shirt hanging open and untucked. "But if you would permit me to ask, why do you feel the need to sneak it here like a thief on the run?"

Her face drew into a half blank, half apprehensive expression – her fingers running over the top of the piano. "Perhaps I feel like one." She murmured, cocking her head at him. "But fraternizing with the lower class seems beyond you. Tales have stretched far and wide of the Hannibal Lecter that seems just shy of a killers trail…"

"I try." His eyes trailed down to the faint splattering of blood along the left leg of her jeans; they clung like a second skin. "I'm assuming that is not yours." He gestured and she shook her head. "And I can smell it one you, what happened?"

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, possibly turned towards him but she also seemed far away. "Cleaning up an old mess." Was all she said. "I would rather discuss it once I've had my shower, if you don't mind."

"By all means." Hannibal murmured, nose wrinkling at the scent of charred flesh that clung to her. "You killed two more of them, haven't you?" He questioned as she passed him on the way to the stairs.

Katarina looked down, suddenly looking every inch the sixteen-year-old girl she was forever frozen in time as. "You're hardly one to judge father." She said lowly, catching his hand in hers as she headed up the stairs. "I've missed you."

Hannibal smiled softly, following her up the stairs. "I've missed you as well." He said softly with his eyes trained on his daughter's back, watching her dark curls sway back and forth. "I assume your business was successful?"

She hummed softly beneath her breath as she eased open the door to the rest of the house. "They were not easy." She released his grip. "Only Michael, Ciel and Abaddon remain. They're trembling…I can feel it."

"You have slain your own kin." Hannibal murmured as she raked her nails through her hair, sighing. "They fear the power you will come into."

"As they should. But what they truly fear will never happen."

"And yet, whenever Porter killed Deacon, he gained his sight. They have good reason to fear."

Katarina turned to face him, drawing her shoulders back to appear taller to her father's six-foot height. "Those…beings are not my kin. You are my kin." She stated evenly, her lilting accent making the words seem warm despite the lack of emotion in her voice. "Just because we are all the same type of…creature, does not make us kin."

"You're right. You are nothing like them." Hannibal replied as they entered the bedroom he had had waiting for her since the day she'd disappeared. "Will you be needing to go shopping or are your things being sent here?"

"I burned everything I left behind in Prague. Except for the bodies. I'm sure my latest kills will have made the headlines by now." Katarina mused, running her gaze over the cream toned room. "I can use what I left here for now – but, yes shopping will be necessary." She smiled sweetly at him and fluttered her lashes, earning a warm chuckle from her father.

"I'll make sure accounts are opened in your name by the weekend." Hannibal replied, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. "Until then, you may _borrow_ a few of my credit cards." He added, lips quirking at the light that sparked in her eyes.

Katarina smiled as she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on the window seat before unwinding the cobalt scarf from around her neck where it joined the jacket. "Thank you, Papa." She shook out her dark chocolate curls and sighed, turning hooded eyes on her father. "The invitation to join me stands as usual."

He arched an eyebrow as she struts past him, mischievous look in her eyes as she shrugged off her shirt and left it on the floor, her boots joined it a moment later. He leaned forward slightly as he watched her jeans pool around her feet, clearing his throat slightly as she hummed above the hiss of the shower.

Hannibal sighed softly. "Here we go again." He murmured, but his hands trembled as began to undo the final buttons of his shirt.

The steam saturated his skin, pleasing the winter sun parched pores and making his lungs work just a little bit harder to breathe easy. She was in there, running the water red with her residue.

She was beautiful, even if she had lingering burns and scars even her own powers couldn't heal; dealt by her own kind, even if she didn't want to accept it.

"Finally." He could have sworn she murmured.

His hands came to rest on her hips, thumbs rubbing against slick skin. "Ten years is a long time." Hannibal murmured against her shoulder as the water poured over them from nearly every direction. "I'd almost forgotten what your body felt like."

Katarina chuckled, turning to press her face against his chest and smiled. "I'm not so naïve as to think you haven't taken another." She murmured, reaching up to trail a series of kisses along his right collar bone. "Who is it this time, hmm? Let me guess…the lovely Dr. Alana Bloom."

"You know sometimes I think you are too perceptive for your own good." Hannibal stated as he combed steady fingers through her soaked curls. "Does it bother you that I have taken Alana to bed with me?"

"If I wanted a therapy session Dr. Lecter, I would have made an appointment." Katarina drawled as she stepped away from him. "And no, it doesn't bother me. I'm not so stupid as to assume that our relationship is monogamous."

She pushed her hair back, letting her father drink in the sight of her naked and slightly damaged body. "But if she hurts you…I may need to remind her that I get my temper from my father."

Hannibal nodded, gaze contemplative as he continued to stare at his daughter. "That would be a shame." He muttered, moving closer to Katarina and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "I've rather grown to like her."

A quick tremble ran through her and Katarina wrapped her arms around him, the heat of the shower against her back. It wasn't electric, where he touched her, like it had been in the past. But this was a comforting touch. It wasn't frenzied lust, it wasn't anything but deep and connected; she had missed him, and had missed her. She could feel how much through the gentle way he caressed her.

"I have missed you." He murmured, a slight hitch in his tone as she dug her fingers into his skin.

"I've wanted to see you for so long." She said. "I've been closer than you know, but until they were gone…I could not risk bringing you into it. Not again." She kissed him quick and passionately.

Katarina pressed herself against him until there wasn't an inch of space from their chests down to their knees. "They were also too close." She breathed, pressing opened mouthed kisses against his chest. "If you've felt like you were being watched this past month, it's because you were." She paused. "I killed another one in the next city over."

"That is…unsettling." Hannibal muttered and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Tell me – did you kill them the same way as the others?" He asked, walking them backward until they were once again under the rainfall of water. "Don't spare me the details."

Katarina hummed under her breath – the opening measure of Claire De Lune as her fingers began tracing random patterns on the plane of his back. "I hunted them as I usually do – as any decent predator would do – before isolating them; there was nowhere they could go, not once I cast a Tomb Sealing spell. They were trapped like rats in a laboratory." She paused, tracing her tongue over her fangs as they emerged from her gums and playfully ran them along the length of her father's throat. "I taunted them – childish I know, but I couldn't help myself. Then I staked them; silver stakes to ensure the wounds wouldn't close."

Her voice was breathy and as Hannibal pulled back he could see the sclera of her eyes was a livid crimson and the veins under her eyes stood out black from her olive toned skin. "After that, I bound them with vervain soaked ropes – those burns healed, don't you worry." Katarina grinned, her fangs gleaming in the bright bathroom lights as a hunger appeared in her eyes. Unfortunately, my own spell burned me in the process as it incinerated their eyes." She chuckled and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. "Is that enough details for you."

"Never." He murmured, watching her nails draw delightful red swells down her skin. "You wanted the others to know, didn't you?" He murmured, eyes closing as she reached out to him, her grip forceful as she pushed him against the wall.

"Oh yes," She was a hairs breath away from him now, trailing slowly up his chest. "I wanted the others to see when they felt that delicate little thread…snap." A fang nicked his skin, drawing easy blood. "I wanted them to know what was coming for them next…."

Katarina chuckled, easily keeping her father pinned against the shower wall and allowing the spray from the other jets to wash over them. He may have been like her, but she was an Original – stronger, faster, more powerful in every aspect. "The same way you like to taunt the FBI with your kills. Butchering them, but never leaving enough for them to get close." She trailed a hand down his right arm before bringing his wrist up to her mouth, eyes questioning as her tongue danced along her fangs. "Have you missed his? Have you missed what I can give you?"

Hannibal's breath hitched, finding that words failed him. Instead, he simple nodded as Katarina watched his pupils dilate.

"And to think you could ever be satisfied with a mere mortal." Katarina mused and turned the inside of her father's wrist towards her before sinking her fangs into the delicate flesh.

His teeth chattered for a moment before he released a breathy sigh, head falling back against the slick wall of the shower. Faint drops of red raced towards the drain at their feet and Katarina moaned softly into his skin.

She hadn't fed in weeks, saving herself for this moment, knowing it would come soon. She had danced too close to protect him, spurred by his actions – following his case as closely as the actual detectives that didn't know who they were chasing when he was so close.

He could feel her fangs tugging at the soft skin of his wrist and could almost see the way they flexed and fed, releasing the pheromones to turn him into such a willing and pliable fool.

It was a euphoric experience, her feeding off him. It was pleasure of the best kind – intoxicating, numbing and breathtaking.

Katarina smiled around her father's wrist, watching his eyelids flutter as waves of pleasure washed over his brain. "N-Not too much." Hannibal managed in between moans and Katarina chuckled as she pulled away, tongue laving over the two punctures in his wrist to seal them.

"Thank you for that." She murmured, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist in case he was too weakened. That would be a rather awkward situation to explain to the paramedics – a father and daughter both naked in the shower. "Sit on the bench. I don't need you passing out and cracking your skull open, even if I can heal you from that."

"A good idea." Hannibal agreed and moved back to sit on the marble bench just behind him. "I have forgotten what that felt like."

Katarina chuckled, a coy little smile upon her lips as she placed both hands on either side of her hips. "You forgot what I felt like." She murmured. "What about the rest, hmm? Do you remember what it all feels like? Or has that slipped your mind playing with these ridiculous little balls of fleeting light, hmm?"

He swallowed thickly, eyes curving to the side as she cocked her head. "Gods no," He murmured, head still swimming. "How could I ever forget?"

"You seem to have forgotten quite a lot." She chuckled, so close. "It would not surprise me, but it would disappoint me."

Hannibal swallowed, trying to clear his head from its pheromone-induced haze. "I could never forget you my dear Katarina." He murmured and gripping her hips to pull her towards him and settle her in his lap, head bowed against her chest. "These fleeting balls of light are exactly that – fleeting. Whatever length of time they last is nothing compared to the years we have and will share."

"Ever the charmer." Katarina smiled, chucking her father under her chin before tilting his head up to look at her. "Can you stand or will you keel over and crush me under you?" She asked playfully to which Hannibal just shook his head and stood, backing them up until they were under the main shower spray again.

Hannibal grinned, claiming Katarina's mouth in a hungry kiss – relishing in the sweet taste he had nearly forgotten. "Mine." He growled against the pale length of her neck and nipped at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Katarina chuckled softly in his ear and twisted in his grip, making him nearly pout as she pressed her back against his chest. His fingers flexed around her hips, pulling her back against the heat she bit her lip at; he couldn't see that, he would think he had her then, which he did…partially.

"Mmm is this how you treat Alana?" She purred into his lips, delighting in the dull way they suckled at her skin.

"Leave her out of this." He soothed, running his hands up her ribcage, kneading the flesh softly. "She was a toy."

" _Is_ a toy." Katarina corrected and rocked her hips against him. "I can smell her all over this house…all over you." She growled before pushing him back against the wall, his back smacking the tiles wetly. "Do not assume this for jealousy. If she wants to spread her legs for you, then have at it."

With that she stepped out of the shower and dried off, wringing her hair out before wandering into the bedroom. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Katarina laughed, the sound musical as it bounced off the wall of the bedroom and reverberated into the bathroom.

Hannibal sighed, chest heaving as he leaned heavily against the tiled wall before switching off the water. "That was rather rude." He stated when he joined her in her bedroom. "I thought I raised you better than that."

Katarina rolled her eyes as she began rummaging through the dresser drawers. Why on earth had she left so many cute clothes behind? "If you're trying to intimidate me, it isn't going to work." She muttered as she pulled on a pair of black lace panties and a black push-up bra. "Don't forget which one of us has seniority."

"Of course." Hannibal placated as he watched her pull on a pair of skin-tight black jeans, a silver sequined top and her leather jacket. "And where exactly are you going?" He questioned, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"I haven't fed in weeks." Katarina stated as she slipped on her boots once more. "As nice as our little moment was – I'd have to drain you for it to be enough." She sighed and stood, shaking out her damp curls.

Hannibal gave her a dubious look. "Take care not to be seen." He said, although he knew the warning was unnecessary. Being over a thousand years old meant she'd been able to hone her hunting skills to near perfection. "

"Don't worry, Papa." Katarina grinned as she headed for the door. "I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."


End file.
